


Captain Swan Poems

by diana_holland



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Camelot, Captain Hook - Freeform, Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Ones, F/M, Once Upon A Time, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Prose Poem, Season 5A, emma swan - Freeform, killian jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diana_holland/pseuds/diana_holland
Summary: A collection of original poems based on Captain Swan from Once Upon a Time.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Written in the Stone

Our names were written in the stone 

of an eternal life 

that could never be undone,

could never be forgotten. 

An old legend of knights and witches 

trying to discover a secret for 

eternal youth and unrelenting power. 

I wanted to find it to save you,

while you wanted to find it 

to save yourself. 

I’ll never forget the look in your eyes 

when I had betrayed you so suddenly. 

Shining bright, sadness filled you,

just wanting to feel something, 

anything other than the hurt. 

We were frozen in time, 

trying to forget the past 

and all the mistakes we made 

before we met. 

Before we fell in love. 

But I couldn’t forget you 

as quickly as you forgot me.

I held the silver sword in one hand, 

and opened the other, 

ready to lead you back to yourself. 

No matter how long it takes, 

how many decades pass, 

how many souls are lost, 

I will wait for you. 

And we will fall in love again.

Just as destiny intended it. 


	2. When We First Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for a poem based on a CS story line or idea, let me know!

I remember when we first met 

in a field of dust and destruction.

I came to rescue you, this mysterious man 

with the innocent, sky blue eyes.

But that was all short lived. 

I remember that same evening

when you snuck out under the moonlight

to escape from the pack of angry wolves. 

I was surprised at the hurt it caused me 

deep inside my heart. 

I pretended like it didn’t matter 

what happened to you after you were gone. 

But I couldn’t get you off my mind, 

especially every time I looked up towards the sun

and thought of that look in your eyes. 

You told us we were two ships passing in the night, 

only for a few hours we could be together. 

But then you left without a goodbye, 

and I was surprised at the ache it left

within my tattered soul. 

I can only imagine 

how our future would’ve looked

if you hadn’t left me 

to explore the world under the sun 

all alone. 

I can only hope 

that we will meet once again 

in a universe that is able

to hold us both, 

closer than ever before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


	3. Home.

You bring out a darkness in me 

that I have never known,

questioning everything in my life

and all of my naivety. 

Though I’ve suffered more than I let you see, 

with years of loss and heartache, 

pain and betrayal. 

I’ll tell you that I’m prone to being

reckless and impulsive.

I hear that you’re the same. 

That we’re the same. 

Kindred spirits, 

our souls torn apart from birth. 

Centuries in the making for destiny 

to finally come up with a plan 

that would have the two of us meeting, 

and falling in love, 

again and again and again. 

Forgotten memories 

and separated beings, 

we’ll always find our way back 

to the place we know of as home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. The Pirate and the Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! normally i don’t rhyme in my poetry like this, so let me know what you think :)

He’s lived a thousand lives 

in just a few short days,

going through the motions 

of an endless, lonely haze. 

But then he met her, 

this courageous woman 

who understood what 

it meant to be human. 

Her eyes were green like emeralds

with golden locks flowing down her shoulders.

When she began to slip through the vines,

he caught her, he held her. 

She was resistant to his advances, 

a wall up from past heartaches and betrayal

from a man who didn’t deserve her 

loyalty and strong will. 

Adventure and chaos ensued

with the future very uncertain. 

There was no magic monster

that could pull the final curtain.

Everything was real

no matter how insane the world seemed to be. 

Though there was something about the man

that made the woman feel so free.

She could be herself 

and speak her truth,

where he listened with no judgement

about the loneliness of her youth.

Kindred spirits,

one in the same. 

The mystery was solved

and the case was closed on her shame. 

Eventually, the walls came down,

and he showed her how love was supposed to feel. 

The two were unstoppable together, 

molding into a hardened steel. 

Strong with their minds 

and warm with their hearts,

the pirate and the princess

could never be torn apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
